Polycarbonate is widely used in various fields because of its excellent transparency, mechanical characteristics and dimentional stability.
In order to improve antistatic properties of polycarbonate, it is proposed to add fatty acid monoglyceride to the polycarbonate (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4141/1980)
This antistatic polycarbonate composition, however, is not satisfactory in thermal stability. Thus, a polycarbonate resin composition containing phosphorus compounds, e.g., phosphorous acid and phosphorous acid ester, which is thermally stable, is proposed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 44552/1976).
If, however, the phosphorus compound is added in an amount of more than 0.001% by weight (10 ppm) calculated as a phosphorus atom, hydrolytic resistance is seriously deteriorated.